Pining for You
by Kat-the-Echidna
Summary: [Yandere!Cast x Reader] - A collection of one-shots and short stories where you, the reader, are the main character as various members of the main cast begins to grow an obsession for you. Love is powerful, but it can also be destructive...[Rated M for dark and sexual themes, violence and creepiness]
1. Prelude

Hello fellow readers. It's me, _Kat-the-Echidna_ here with yet another story idea.

This time, however, is going to be a little different...I've decided to write a collection of one-shots and drabbles featuring the cast of _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan._ It will be another reader insert...but the cast will be **Yanderes** (I blame my friend for sending me a link to a Yandere character x reader fic).

I'm going to be using the SnK/AoT boys to start with, but if the feedback is good and I believe I can pull it off, I'll start writing one-shots featuring the reader and a female member of the cast. Now, if anyone has a request for one of the cast members, don't be afraid to ask via review or PM. The theme will be different each time, but if any of you have an idea for a theme featuring you, the reader, and the cast member I or you choose, again, don't be afraid to mention it in your review/PM. I love hearing the creativity of others as much as I do mine, and I only want you all to have fun reading this as I will writing it.

I should also mention that I'm more caught up with the anime than the manga, so if the spelling of names varies from the manga, I apologize, but that's what I'm used to. I'm in the process of reading the manga, so I ask that you bear with me.

So...have fun, Reader-chans!

_And try not to get yourselves killed..._

* * *

**Prelude**

**Graduation Day**

_You did it._

After 3 agonizing years of blood, sweat and some tears on those emotional occasions, you've manage to graduate from the Trainee Cops. From here, you will choose one of the three paths now available to you, where you will be a step closer to completing your ultimate goal - eliminating the Titans.

Your village was lost the day Wall Maria fell, your family slaughtered and eaten by the monsters you've grown to despise as you watched the rest of your childhood die along with your family that day. Your hatred knows no bounds - you would do whatever it takes to eradicate each and every one of those filthy creatures off of the face of the Earth. You made a promise to yourself on that day; you would join the military and assist in their assault against the Titans in the never ending war against them. You swore to yourself that you would be a contribution to humanity, to ensure the safety and victory that mankind so richly deserved. But most of all...you wanted to avenge your family - your Mother, Father, little sister and Grandmother...they were the very thing that pushed you through those long, 5 years. You would avenge their deaths, killing the very creatures that took everything you held dear in the world away from you, no matter the cost.

And yet, it was all a bit silly; Getting vengeance for their demise would not bring them back, nor would it ease the dark tempest that raged in your heart, and possibly your entire being. The world was nothing more than an empty void of an ugly grey - a cruel and merciless plane you had no choice but to traverse during your life. The world, _this_ world, was only a prison; 50 meter walls cut you off from the rest of the world, but it was hard to tell whether or not it was for better or worse. There were times after witnessing your family's deaths, and during your training, where you had contemplated ending your life then and there. You had nothing to live for - you were alone, tormented by the grisly image of the chaos during Wall Maria's fall. You were left to starve out in the streets, being pushed around by the adults and older children. You grew to hate this world that stripped everything from you, this world that you could no longer love, nor could it give it back.

You've realized...that you will live out the rest of your days alone, sacrificing your body for the benefit of mankind. and even then, who's the say that your death would have contributed to the cause? You would most likely be another casualty...another body to burn with the rest, where only a handful would know your name...but none would grieve from your passing. Your very existence...was meaningless. Perhaps it would have been better if you were devoured along with your family that day - you would finally be eased of the never ending pain you've had to endure for your pitiful life.

_Honestly...what was the point...?_

...But everything changed 3 years ago shortly after you joined the Trainee Corps. You had always been a loner up until that moment where you met your friends. Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun Bertholdt Fubar, Jean Krischtein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and Krista Renz. These 10 people managed to pull you out of the cold abyss you've locked yourself in for the past 5 years. These 10 people, that were willing to pick you back up on your feet during combat training, who would stand up for you when you couldn't defend yourself, who would comfort you when you were at your lowest point, who would share their dinners with you whenever you got in trouble with the instructor...They adopted you - you were the little [brother/sister] that they've grown to adore during your time in the Trainee Corps. They were your new family...they were the ray of light that brought back the brightness in you that you had lost along with Wall Maria. They were able to repair the shattered pieces that was your soul and made you whole again. You owed them your life...you wouldn't have made it had it not been for them.

And there you stood, in the graduation ceremony where all of your hard work finally paid off. Unfortunately, you did not make it to the top 10, but you were content with just standing next to Armin while the others stood in the front line. You waited for the instructor to finish his speech, your stance never faltering as you kept your eyes up on the stage, half listening to the speech.

Just when you began to drone out into your thoughts, you were dismissed, and you immediately went to rejoin your friends as you all wandered to the dining hall, where you would take part of the graduation party. You ate, drank, laughed, and had a good time; What more could you ask for when you were surrounded by your best friends? You couldn't have been happier...

The party lasted for most of the night until you were finally shooed back to your dorms. Your mind was still in a buzz as you laid in your bed staring up at the ceiling. You've been thinking about it since the ceremony...the path you would choose once you leave the Trainee Corps. You've argued with yourself, often changing your mind and weighing your options for the better outcome or which would help you get to your goal faster, but in the end, you've decided to join the Survey Corps as your path. Of course, it was suicidal to join the Survey Corps, going beyond the walls into Titan territory, but it was the direct way to gain the upper hand. You learn about the enemy and use that knowledge against them...mankind's victory would be assured, but not without the expense of the lives of other soldiers. Indeed, many who've joined the Survey Corps are guaranteed to never return, or to return without a limb or an eye. It was a dangerous gamble, but it was one you were willing to take if it meant winning the war. You were willing to take the risk - you didn't endure harsh training for 3 years just to guard the walls or goof about under the king. No...you had a greater purpose, one that would be the most beneficial to humanity. You would gladly sacrifice your body for the cause...yes...this was your resolve, and you were going to keep it, no matter what.

Softly smiling to yourself, you rolled over to your side, your eyelids growing heavy as exhaustion soon took over. You allowed your eyes to close, opening yourself to sleep's gentle embrace. Today was a good day...and, for the first time in a long time, tomorrow looked bright.

...

...However, during the last 3 years of being a part of the Trainee Corps, you were completely oblivious to the person who has been silently watching you. Since the moment you arrived, you were being observed by another, but you no way of knowing. It was love at first sight, and they've kept their eye on you from afar, silently studying you so that they could learn everything there is about you. They learned what you liked, what you didn't like, what time you got up in the morning to the time you went to bed at night, to how many times you chewed your food before swallowing and the exact amount of time it takes you to complete your chores...It started out as a simple crush, then grew to admiration, where it bloomed into a fierce obsession... The burning desire to claim the rare treasure you were raged within their hearts And yet, they continued to watch...and silently plot...Yes...they will do whatever it takes to make you theirs, and _only_ theirs...

**No matter the cost...**

* * *

**E/N:** So...was it good? It only the prelude, but I believe it has potential...

I should also mention that now would be a good time to submit who you want to see as your Yandere stalker first. But more importantly, I want you guys' feedback - I can't continue if nobody enjoys it, right?

_Watch your backs, Reader-chans..._


	2. Chapter I

Your name = [Y/N]

Last name = [L/N]

Hair color = [h/c]

Eye color = [e/c]

* * *

**I**

**His Goddess**

Despite being one of the best soldiers in the Trainee Corps, you saw yourself as a weakling due to your fragile state of mind. After the fall of Wall Maria, your mentality slowly began to descend until there was only an empty cell of what you used to be. Despite how you made sure to stay away from the other cadets, you secretly wished for someone to reach out to you. Titans weren't the only thing that frightened you - you were also afraid of rejection, afraid of being avoided by everyone due to your somewhat odd mannerisms and habits. The looks the other cadets shot at you whenever you walked down the halls, you could feel their eyes burning into you, judging you, mocking you. And yet...you were too naïve to realize that the other cadets were not teasing you with your back turned. Oh no...if anything, they were captivated by the odd girl who excelled through her training.

Cadet [Y/N] [L/N]; anyone who heard your name immediately turn their attention to the lonely girl who was always by herself. Her [h/c] hair hung over your face, nearly shielding your beautiful [e/c] eyes from the rest of the world. Your skin, flawless. Your body and figure was to die for, despite being one of the stronger soldiers in the Trainee Corps. You were the envy and idol of the girls, but the object of desire for the guys. Those times when you felt them watching you, there was nothing but longing in their eyes and not mockery. The way you sashayed down the hall with the elegance of a swan and the beauty of an angel, the way your hair slightly bounced with each step of how it danced in the wind, the way your eyes gleamed in the sunlight, yet held darkness from within, and the alluring scent of lavender that always emanated from you...They would always ponder, as you walk by, just what would it take to earn the affections of their princess. But there was one man amongst the other cadets that would be willing to risk any and everything just to have you in his arms...

It was a slow day for the cadets - lunch was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves for the short break they had from their training. You were sitting at your usual table; It was a table that was seated in one of the upper corners just a few feet from the door. No one rarely sits at it, making it the perfect place to enjoy your meal in solitude. You ate in silence, your back towards the wall as you faced the rest of the dining hall, watching your fellow cadets socialize with one another, talking, laughing, and having a great time. You silently envied them, wishing you could have someone to talk to during this time. But who would want to talk to a little weirdo like you? Sighing to yourself, you picked up your loaf of bread and tore it in half, like you always do...

_..._

Just a few tables away, Jean watched you from his usual spot next to Marco. He wasn't interested in his food, nor was he interested in the conversation his best friend was currently holding with another cadet. Oh no...Jean's main focus was your perfect form just a couple of feet away. Everyday, he would sit there and watch you from afar, yearning to be there next to you. He loved the way you always tore your loaf of bread into perfect halves, the way you lightly nibbled on one half as you added some of your milk into the soup, delicately stirring until it was just right, the way you would always brush your bangs aside before you would take a bite of your food or a sip of your milk...Needless to say, Jean absolutely adored you - everything about you was perfect in his eyes, and he would do everything in his power to make you his.

It was only during the dining hours was he really able to observe you undisturbed. He could only watch you for so long during combat training without getting hit or being scolded by the instructor, and you would walk away so quickly down the hall that he could barely observe everything that was your whole. He remembered the day you first arrived vividly; You were so meek and shy, with your head hung low and your posture slightly slouched as you stood by your lonesome, your eyes scanning the other cadets with a quiet longing. He was absolutely captivated the moment he saw you, and just recently, Jean has began to follow you wherever you went; whether it was down the halls, through the training grounds, to the bath, or back to your dormitory, he was always there, but you were completely oblivious. And yet...you were so close to him - all he had to do was get up from the table, walk a few strides and sit next to her. What he wouldn't give to hear the sound of your angelic voice ring through his ears, or to touch your soft, flawless skin, or to look into those lost, yet soulful [e/c] eyes...

_What was he waiting for?_ Now was the golden opportunity to finally be near you, to finally be near the very girl who's tormented his dreams since the very beginning. He wanted you - no - he _needed_ you, and no one else could ever be with you. His life would be complete as long as you were at his side; He wouldn't care about the Military Police, the Titans, he wouldn't even care if the world ended...As long as you were with him, he had nothing to worry about.

However, Jean began to notice a large amount of movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha get up from their spots, trays in hand, and walk over to your table. He watched as they approached you, Eren leading them to your solitary area. You looked up at them as the group of strangers surrounded your place of solitude, both confused as to why they were there, and slightly irritated that they disturbed you.

"Hey, [Y/N], mind if we join you?" Eren ask, a wide grin upon his face. "You're always sitting here by yourself, so we thought we could keep you company for a while."

You stared up at the green eyed brunette before you looked at the other 4 people accompanying him. _They...they want to sit with me?_ Why would they want to? You were no one special...you didn't have any extravagant talents to quirks that made you stand out like the rest of them, but there must have been _something_ that they saw in you for making them want to sit with you, of all people. Yes, you were lonely, desperately so, but you never showed it. You kept your distance, believing that everyone didn't like you, made fun of you whenever your back was turned...Perhaps this was all some sort of cruel joke they were all pulling on you - they would butter you up, making you believe you were their friends before they stabbed you in the back. It was a set up of some sort...there was no possible way that this was real..!

...And yet...a part of you knew that it was. Everyone always talked highly of Eren, Mikasa and Armin, and you would even hear good things about Connie and Sasha from time to time. You didn't even know them - you didn't _try_ to get to know them. You would always run away from them despite how all they ever wanted was to be your friend. There was nothing wrong with you; You've implanted that way of thinking into your head, making yourself to believe that it was true when, in reality, it was far from the truth. It was time to finally come out of that dark abyss and reach toward the light that you shut yourself from so long ago...

You looked at Eren again, finding yourself drawn into his bright green eyes. And, for once, you found yourself smiling for the first time in 5 years. "I...I would really enjoy that, thanks," you say meekly.

Eren smiled before he sat down next to you, the rest of the group following suit. They begin to talk to you, each of them properly introducing themselves with you doing the same. They begin to hold a conversation with you, talking about their dreams, their fears, how excited they were to finally graduate from the Trainee Corps, and the occasionally boast about how they made it to the top 10. And you sat there and listened, your smile growing as you would sometimes interject with your own thoughts or answers, enjoying the company these 5 had offered you. It was at this moment when you were genuinely happy for once, the brightness in your soul was beginning to return...

...

Jean watched the scene from his spot, rage boiling within him as he saw his muse being with others beside him. Who were they to step across your threshold and defile your sacredness? Jealousy clouded his mind as he watched those lowlife scrubs converse with you - no one was allowed to hear your voice but him. No one was allowed to see your smile but he. _No one was allowed to sit at that table with you except him._ You were his and only his, and no one - it didn't matter who - had the right to be in your presence! Jean's grip on his spoon tightened as he sat there, watching in disgust the scene before him. He saw how Eren was making another one of his infamous speeches of victory and defeating the Titans, he watched when you offered Armin one of the halves of your bread, which he took, only to have his finger softly graze against yours. But worst of all...he saw how Connie had the _gall_ to wrap his arm around your shoulder with a broad grin. He whispered something into your ear, causing you to laugh and Connie grin to grow..

That's it - that was the last straw! How **dare** that Connie Springer have the nerve to freely touch **his** goddess?! And why would you allow him, and _smile_ at it? They were dirtying you - they were destroying everything that made you pure. They needed to be stopped quickly...or else they were going to take you away from him. The very thought of someone else having you made Jean's blood boil. No one can have you...no one...

"Jean? Are you okay?" The taller brunette was brought out of his thoughts after hearing the sound of his best friend's voice. He turned to see Marco looking at him, his freckled facial expression showed worry. "Is something wrong...?"

"I'm fine," Jean muttered through his gritted teeth before he abruptly stood up from the table. "But there's something I have to take care of first..."

And with that, Jean stormed out of the dinning hall, leaving Marco there to sit and wonder...Just what could have set his best friend off like that?

...

The day had ended and most of the cadets were making their way back to their dormitories to turn in for the night. You were the only exception - it was during this time that you went outside to gaze at the stars before returning to your dorm. It was a time of calm for you - the cool night air was crisp and refreshing, and helped you clear your mind before going to sleep. Today was a great day; you managed to make 5 new friends, each of them holding a special place in your heart, filling that void that had grown there 5 years ago. You couldn't wait to see them tomorrow, even though you shared a room with Mikasa and Sasha...you wanted the whole gang to be there so you could continue to have fun. You found yourself smiling again, memories of what happened a few hours ago still fresh in your mind. After lunch, you, Connie and Eren cleaned out the classroom, then you paired up with Connie during combat training, and then you studied with Armin and Mikasa before going to dinner the following evening.

You sighed dreamily as a wave of happiness entered your being. You could safely assume that you now had friends...finally...

"[Y/N]."

Startled, you turned to see the tall figure belonging to Jean Krischtein standing before you. You didn't know a lot about Jean, except that he's in the top 10 and planned on joining the Military Police after graduating. You see him fighting with Eren a lot, and many people say that his attitude was haughty and sometimes rude. You've never spoken to him, but you would always see him with the dark haired boy with those cute freckles. You wondered what he was doing out here, and why he was even talking to someone like you. Did you do something wrong? Was someone looking for you? Or was it something else?

"J-Jean," you stuttered "I didn't know you would still be up at this time. Is something wrong?"

Jean had to keep himself from swooning; oh how he had longed to hear the soothing sound of your voice come from those luscious lips. It took every fiber of his being to keep himself from sweeping you off your feet and taking you far from here, where the two of you could finally be together undisturbed. But there were loose ends he had to take care of...and this was one of them. He's waited for so long to be with you alone...he couldn't mess this up, not now.

"I actually want to talk to you," he said, taking a step closer to you. "There's...something that I need to get off my chest."

You tilted your head quizzically at him and opened your mouth to say something, only to quickly be silenced when Jean suddenly but gently grabbed your waisted and hoisted you up until you were sitting on the railing.

"Jean, wh-what are you-" You paused, realizing just how close the brunette really was. You found yourself staring into his eyes - those small yet intense light brown eyes that showed signs of yearning. He stared into your bright [e/c] eyes, seeing the confusion, worry and embarrassment deep within your eyes. _So cute,_ he purred in this thoughts as he leaned in closer, his lips just barely touching yours. Your [h/c] bangs tickled his forehead as he took in your scent - you usually smell of lavender, but now there was a bit of a sweaty musk added to it due to how much you were working today. But Jean didn't mind - in fact he relished it; it showed that you were indeed a hard worker and a strong soldier. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing your bodies - and your lips - together.

Your eyes widened as you felt your face heat up fiercely, a blush turning your face a bright pink as your body stiffened. What were you supposed to do..? You barely knew Jean, and yet there he was, kissing you out of the blue! And yet, as the seconds ticked by, you could damn near _feel_ the amount of longing and passion Jean had for you as you lips remained locked together. A warm feeling suddenly erupted through your body as your muscles began to relax and loosen; your arms reached up until they were wrapped around Jean's shoulders as you returned the kiss, pressing yourself against him, causing a moan to rumble within the man's chest. This ignited something within Jean as you suddenly felt his hand on the back of your head, pushing your head into his, deepening the kiss to the point he was sucking on your bottom lip. It almost felt like he was sucking the very air right out of your lungs as you began to feel out of breath. You gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him away, prying yourself from his mouth, panting as the fire in your body raged on, your face as red as a rose. He didn't want to stop; Jean didn't care if he was _suffocating_ if it mean that he could continue to kiss those beautiful, soft lips he's pined for. But he respected your wishes, knowing that your desire wasn't as fierce as his, and backed off when he realized you were trying to come up for air.

"I love you," Jean breathed suddenly, his gaze never faltering. "I always have, since the moment I laid my eyes on you.

"Jean-"

"I would do anything for you," he went on without missing a beat "You're my goddess, my muse, my _everything._ My life isn't worth horse shit if you aren't here with me. I would rather be devoured by a Titan than go a lifetime without you." He cupped his hand on your cheek, leaning towards you until your foreheads were touching before he whispered "I need you...I want to make you happy more than anything else in the world. Wherever you go, I will be right beside you every step of the way. I want to take you far from here, away form the Titans, the fighting, this dumb war...Whatever it takes to ensure we can be together undisturbed, I will gladly do what must be done."

...Just a few meters away, right around the corner, three bodies laid in a bloody pool, two silver blades glistened in the moonlight as blood coated the silver blade. One of the bodies coughed harshly, causing blood to spill from his mouth as he pulled himself up against the side of the building, trying to ignore the agonizing pain that was coming from the open wound in his abdomen. Connie Springer could barely keep himself on his feet, using the building to support his weight as he painfully limped towards the front. He had to warn you of the dangerous man that did this to him, even if it cost him his life. Slowly and painfully, he limped alongside the building, using one hand to hold on to the wall, another to apply pressure to his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He was bleeding profusely, and it wouldn't be long before he would go unconscious from the blood loss.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Connie made it to the other end of the building. He looked up, just in time to see you on the railing and Jean holding you close to his body. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins, giving him a newfound strength as he tried to climb the steps, blood pouring through his fingers. The shuffling movement from Connie was enough to gain your attention, seeing his stiff movements out of the corner of your eye. You turned, only for your eyes to widen in horror as you saw your friend wounded and bleeding struggling to get to you. You were frozen with fear and concern - you already witnessed your loved ones die before, but you'd be damned if you let another life slip through your fingers.

You attempted to run to him, only to be pulled back harshly by your wrist. You looked back at Jean and opened your mouth to yell at him, to tell him that they needed to help Connie, but you paused when you saw his eyes. Instead of yearning and passion, his light brown eyes now showed a cold malice, a possessing glare as he looked down at you. A lump suddenly formed in your throat, leaving you to only softly whimper as Jean's grip on your wrist tightened dangerously.

"As I said before," he spoke as he leaned towards you once more, his voice now dark and menacing "Whatever it takes to ensure we can be together undisturbed, I will gladly do what must be done." You heard a loud thud behind you as Connie's now unconscious body hit the wooden floorboards. **"Even if it means getting rid of the competition."**

* * *

**E/N:** Don't worry, Connie's alive. He, and the other three, survived Jean's attempt to kill them C:

Originally, I was going to do Reiner first, but someone asked for Jean, and I decided it would be more fun to do him first. Personally, I'm not really a Jean fan since I didn't like him at first, but he's growing on me (I'm more of a Levi, Eren and Reiner fan myself).

This was surprisingly fun to write! I probably did a bad job trying to make Jean a Yandere, but I tried, at least.

_Hmm...who should I do next..? *resisting the urge to write one with Levi*_


End file.
